


He's My Hero

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Language, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: During a mission, you are captured by Hydra in part due to Bucky’s recklessness. You are tortured and the aftermath helps Bucky reveal some truths.





	He's My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Star’s Marvel Mayhem Challenge
> 
> Prompt: “And hey, if I keep loving you, maybe you’ll eventually crack and love me too.”
> 
> A/N: All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

     Bucky Barnes was singularly the most infuriating person to be partnered with during a mission. As much as you spent your free time fantasizing about Bucky, teaming up with him was a different matter altogether. However, you had been under Steve’s tutelage since joining SHIELD your fighting style seemed to compliment Bucky’s own, which meant Steve often teamed you both up together. Although Bucky maintained that training with Steve was a walk in the park and you needed to train with him more if you really wanted to impress someone.

    “Hurry up Agent Y/L/N! The bad guys are laughing at us!” Bucky declared through the comms as you raced to your motorcycle.

    “Maybe if a certain super soldier listened to Cap’s plan and didn’t rush in guns a blazing they wouldn’t even know we were here,” you growl in response before revving your engine heading out of the underground parking garage.

    You could hear Bucky trying to speak over the comms but whatever he was actually saying was drowned out by the noise of your motorcycle. But as you burst through the tunnel on to the road heading towards Bucky’s location two SUVs came out of nowhere from both sides trapping you between them. You pressed the motorcycle forward just as a truck emerged behind you leaving you trapped. The men’s faces leering from your as they make sure you don’t get too far ahead of them.

    You look up in time to see the agent on the passenger side of the SUV aim for your gas tank. Somehow you manage to leap off onto the hood of the second SUV while the truck races ahead of the vehicles your bike a smoldering heap of twisted metal that barely touched the other three vehicles. The truck slams on its brakes spinning out and the SUV you are on hits its brakes and you are thrown off.   

   “Hang on Y/L/N,” Bucky’s voice cackles across the comms as you land on the ground brandishing your weapons to the enemy agents. But the agents are quicker and suddenly two sharp pinches in your back let you know you were hit and as you look over your shoulder you see they are tranq darts.

   “Bucky!” you scream as you sink to the ground your limbs beginning to feel like they are made of lead.

   A man steps out of the truck heading in your direction. There is a familiarity to his stride as he stops before you kneeling down. Your heart falls as you recognize Brock Rumlow in all of his burnt glory, “Cap’s favorite student? How did I get so lucky?”

   “Fuck you Rumlow,” you spit as he stands to accept a gun from the closest agent. He winks at you as he brings the butt of it down on your temple. The last thing you hear is Bucky and Steve both desperately calling out to you over the comm.

   “Again,” Rumlow orders and the agent pulls the lever electricity shooting through your body as you clamp down on the leather belt stuffed into your mouth. The electricity stops and your chest heaves with exhaustion but you refuse to cry out or even scream.

   Brock steps forward pulling the leather belt away and you taste the copper in your mouth from the blood. Brock tosses the belt looking down at you as you offer a pitiful laugh, “Best you got, Brock?”

   “Not even close sweetheart. It’s been three days of pain Y/N, you ready to tell me the passcodes to the Avengers compound?”

    “Why would I do that? Just kill me you coward because I’m not giving you anything.”

    He chuckles, “Are you sure? Because this can always get so much worse for you.”

    “I don’t see how Brock. I already have to look at your face,” you try to laugh but it turns into a dry heaving cough.

    “Just remember I tried to be nice,” he snaps his fingers and two more agents enter the room. You’re pulled off the table and dragged away from the room of torture and brought to a room with a cot and commode. The agents throw you into the cot and vanish closing the door tightly behind them. You crawl to the cot throwing yourself face down as your body screams in pain before passing out.

    Rough hands are grabbing at you pulling at your clothes until you are being dragged down the hall wearing nothing at all. Your head is still foggy as you are slammed onto cold metal and leather straps are pulled over you. The straps cover your private areas, lock your head in place, and your limbs are all held down. You are entirely at the mercy of Rumlow and his men.

   “I told you this could always get worse,” speaking of the devil himself Rumlow steps out of the shadow-filled corner pulling on fingerless gloves that look to reinforced on the knuckles. “I’m going to just take a few pics and send it to the Avengers.”

   “Make sure to get my best side,” you mock him as he takes a few pictures.

   “Actually I’m going to be sending them a before and after shot. These are the before photos,” he moved out of your view and you heard the sound of metal clanking on metal. Brock returned where you could see him holding a knife, “Let’s get you ready for the after. Unless of course, you are willing to talk now.”

   “Go to hell,” you have to be brave. However, you’ve heard the stories Bucky told about Hydra’s torture and especially the torture at the hands of Rumlow himself.  

   Rumlow let the blade run down your torso, “I was hoping you would say that. Let’s have some fun shall we.” He spends the next hour with alternating between punches with the reinforced gloves and a knife. The knife carving into your skin over and over. You can feel the blood and how faint it’s making you.

   “Agent Rumlow? It’s ready,” another agent appears in your line of vision.

   “Excellent. Bring it in she’s ready,” he steps away and you hear the rattle of metal clashing against metal. “Fix her up,” he orders and two agents begin to place needles in you.

    “What are you doing? Ow! Stop it. Stop it now,” you squirm but the leather straps keep you in place.

    “I’m assuming your partner told you about all the good things Hydra did for him. Well now, I’m giving it to you. This is a little serum that should do for our soldiers what it did for Cap and the Soldier. We’ve been waiting to test it but we can’t risk killing one of our own candidates,” Rumlow steps over you leering down. “Thanks for being our guinea pig.”

    “Rumlow, don’t do this,” you plead tears pouring down your cheeks. “Just kill me. I don’t want this.”

    “I like seeing you like this Y/N. I kind of hope you survive. I think you’ll make a great soldier we’ve really missed having Barnes,” he taunts stepping back with a nod. A machine begins buzzing making you close your eyes praying to God they find you.

     You can feel the moment the serum enters your body. It feels like liquid fire is being poured into your veins. Your mouth opens in a silent scream but the pain is so immense that you can’t give voice to it. Your muscles seem to contract and expand at the same time and you could taste copper in your mouth now, “H…help…m..me…p…p…pl…please!”

     “Sir, I think that’s enough that’s already more than Captain Rogers received,” the other voice wafted into your ear.

     “It’s enough when I say it’s enough,” Rumlow spits. “Hit her with some vita-rays. I want a weapon.” Electricity surges through your body again and again. It feels like you are being pulled apart.

     In the distance, you hear the sound of an explosion and rustling before the electric shocks stop and the needles are ripped away. Everything goes quiet in the room then another explosion and you are showered with debris. Your whole body aches as two glowing orbs look down on you. The visor lifts and you are staring into the eyes of your friend Tony.

    “Oh kid what did they do to you? Captain, I’ve got Agent Y/L/N. Send medical and prep for extraction.”

    “T…tony?”

    “Y/N? What did they do?”

    “S..serum. Soldier serum,” you mutter despite moving your jaw aches to your core. Tony lifts his hand ripping the leather straps away when he realizes that you are completely naked underneath.

   “Shit,” he moves out of view and you panic that maybe he was never even there. But then he’s back wrapping a sheet around your battered frame. “I need you to stay awake Agent Y/L/N. Your mission isn’t over.”

   “Yes sir,” you answer trying desperately to keep your eyes open.

   “Stark?” you hear Bucky’s voice. “Where is she?”

   “In here soldier,” Stark steps back as stormy blue eyes land on you. “I’m afraid to move her.”

   “Medevac is almost here and I think you made the right move,” Bucky leans down taking your hand and you try to focus on the warmth it gives you.

    After that everything was a rush of movement. You were strapped to a gurney and taken to the Quinjet. You fade in and out of consciousness as Dr. Banner tends to your wounds. You can hear your teammates in and out of focus but you can’t speak. Your throat feels too raw.

  Strangest of all is Bucky. He won’t leave your side or drop your hand. It’s like someone gentler has taken over and you can’t say that seeing this side of Bucky isn’t nice. You feel safe now that you are back with your friends and allow yourself to relax.

   “Shit. Her heart rate is dropping too fast,” Bruce calls out. “We’re going to lose her.”

   “Save her!” Bucky growls. “You’re a doctor aren’t you? Don’t let her die.”

    “I don’t know what they gave her Buck. I don’t know what they put in her system, either way, I might not be able to save her,” Bruce’s voice is soft and you use your last bit of strength to squeeze Bucky’s hand. Whatever happens, it’s okay you think as you allow the darkness to embrace you.

    “The first mission when Stevie introduced us I knew I was a goner. A girl like you would be impossible not to fall in love with,” Bucky’s voice is tinged with sadness.  

    You want to let him know it’s okay but everything is so foggy and it’s like trudging through a swamp. Slowly feeling returns to your limbs and you know Bucky is holding both of your hands. Maybe that’s the key though. His touch. Bucky keeps talking and you concentrate on the feeling in your hands as you continue to push yourself to consciousness. He’s right there and you are so close, but his next words are the key.

    “ **And hey, if I keep loving you, maybe you’ll eventually crack and love me too.**  I shouldn’t be such a dick to you all the time. You are a remarkable agent and I swear I’ll make up for it every damn day. But I can’t do that if you don’t wake up, doll,” something warm and wet lands on your cheek. “Come back to me sweetheart.”

    Bucky sits back to drop your hands. Steve will be by in a minute and he doesn’t want to worry Steve about how hard this is. Y/N should be awake. Now she’s on Death’s door and he can just sit here and watch Hydra take something else from him. He goes to sit your hand back on the bed but your fingers twitch. You haven’t moved on your own in nearly a week so he takes that as a good sign. Before he can call for Bruce or Dr. Cho your hand wraps around his wrist tightly. He looks up and your eyes are weird confused by the breathing tube trapped in your mouth.

   “Doll? Y/N? Can you hear me?”

   You give a slight nod and he leaps off the chair pressing buttons and yelling for anybody who can properly get the damn tube out of your throat. Bruce rushes in followed by Tony and Steve. Bruce is able to remove the tube and check your vitals but you remain quiet keeping your eyes on Bucky. He loves you or at least that’s what you heard. Your heart flutters at the idea. Bucky Barnes loves you.

   “Y/N can you speak?” Bruce asks his glasses on the edge of his nose.

   “Barely Doc,” you answer hoarsely. It dawns on you that you don’t know how long you’ve been unconscious. “How long was I out? Do you know what they put in me?”

   Bruce goes to speak but Bucky cuts him off, “Six days, twelve hours, twenty-three minutes and forty-five seconds. That’s how long you were out. Although Bozo here didn’t know if you’d ever wake up.”

   “Yes about that long Y/N and as far as the serum so far your vitals are reading at Steve and Bucky’s levels. They have successfully created a serum. Fury has a team tracking leads so we can stop them from using it on anybody else,” Bruce offers.

   “How do you feel?” Steve asks seeing how his friend looks after you. He figures get the formalities out of the way and Bucky and you can finally have a moment. Steve has been playing the long game knowing you two are perfect for each other. He hates it came to Hydra almost killing you for Bucky to open up to the feelings he has carefully tried to hide.

   “Once I get out of this bed I’ll be right as rain. Hey sorry but could Bucky and I have a minute, please. I’ll answer anything else you want if you just give me a minute.”

   Bruce reluctantly agrees while Steve has to push Tony out of the room leaving you with Bucky. He is standing at the foot of the bed. His arms are crossed defiantly over his chest and although it appears he is looking at you his eyes never meet yours. You push off the bed and stand watching his face move as you move to the end of the bed.

  “Are you okay Sergeant?” you always address him as such after a mission. No matter how much he hounds you he still deserves respect.

   “Don’t you worry about me, doll. Are you okay? You had me scared. I thought I lost you,” he steps forward taking your hands.

   “I’m apparently better than ever. I can actually keep up with you and Steve now.”

    He nods his thumbs rubbing the back of your hand, “Steve and I can help you. I don’t know if you heard everything, but I need to tell you something.”

    “Could you possibly look at me first, Sergeant?”

    He looks up his eyes clouded with concern, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you. I should have listened to Steve and I didn’t which made you pay the price.”

    “Bucky,” you pulled your hand away from his and threw them around his neck. “I love you too now shut up and kiss me.”

    “What?”

    “I don’t need to crack, Bucky. I’ve loved you for a long time. So just relax and we’ll take this slow. How does that sound?”

     “I think I can handle that. May I kiss you, ma’am?”

     “Please and never stop.”

      “How are you doing?” Steve asks later that night when you wander into the kitchen for some food.

      “I’m surprisingly good for almost dying Cap. I should be mission ready by the end of the week.”

      “It’s like you want Buck to kill me isn’t it?” Steve smiles and you nudge his shoulders. “I take it he finally told you.”

      “Yeah, he did. I mean I was unconscious and he won’t repeat it now but I know he loves me. So that’s weird and how long did you know Steve?”

     “Since he met you. I could tell and I could see it in you too. He’s a good man Y/N. I know he’ll take care of you and that you’ll take care of him.”

     You smiled leaning up kissing his cheek, “Yes I will. Thank you, Steve. He’s my hero.” Steve chuckled as you followed the halls back to Bucky’s room. He was sleeping still more soundly then he had in a long time. You crawled in next to him careful of his arm snuggling deep into his chest.

    “Steve give his blessing?” he mumbled without opening his eyes.

    “Of course he did Buck. Now get some sleep. Tomorrow we have training and I can keep up with you now.”

    Bucky tightened his hold on you kissing your forehead, “I think we’ve earned a break for the next few days.”

    “I like the sound of the Sergeant.”


End file.
